Blood Altered
by Elliot Rose
Summary: What would have happened if a unforeseen force stepped in at just the right time and gave Saya a rather detailed glance at her past? Would it effect her decisions? Would it change the nature of her relationship with Hagi?
1. Chapter 1: Hagi and Riku

**Author's Note:** This is not my first FF. I wrote some years ago, back when I was just a youngling of 12. Now I am 20…almost 21, so it is my first in a while. Due to my being rusty, I would adore your feedback. DON'T GO EASY ON ME.

That all being shared, Blood+ is my favorite anime of all time and I can't wait to take it apart and mess with it. This is going to be a lot of fun! Be warned that I am going experiment with sex and violence, after all that's fun stuff. Lol. And I'm going to change things. Thank you for reading!

**(**The story starts just **before** episode 26: Those Who Serve Saya…If you need a refresher: Riku wakes up as Chevalier, Schiff fight Red Shield headquarters, Riku feeds from Kai**)**.

**Chapter 1 – Hagi and Riku**

Red Shield HQ – Hagi

It had been warm out on the sea that day and as his services weren't needed for anything elsewhere, Hagi had passed the time sitting in the sun learning a new piece of music. New as in from the eighty's, but he had never heard it before. This type of task helped him keep his mind occupied so that he would not think of other morbid things. It was the child Riku who had taught him how one looks up pieces of music on the internet. He had noticed that Hagi seemed to always be playing the same things and wondered if he didn't know he could have all sorts of music for free. Hagi had thought about explaining to him that he played the same songs always because they were the ones that Saya had taught him and he hoped that they would help her remember. But he liked to listen to the child talk, his optimism and fever for life was charming. So different from the thoughts he seemed to live in these days. He was grateful that Saya had the opportunity to live with this child; it seemed that her optimism had been much the same as his for a while. But he could not say the same for it now...not after the Zoo.

He had been hoping to have time to give the child more cello lessons. That was a lovely distraction as well and how could he ignore someone who wanted to learn music, particularly someone Saya loved.

_Well, now I suppose that there will be a great deal of time for that _He thought, laying his instrument to the side. He thought of how the boy had looked in that same tower where he had once met his own fate, stark white with his emptiness of blood, a streak of the monster's lipstick on his cheek. He wondered if he had looked so pitiful once. _There would have been no lipstick then,_ he reminded himself, _she had never seen such a thing and she kissed my lips…right before she sank those fangs into them. _

He hissed aloud at that thought. His claw hand gripped the simple wooden chair he sat on a little too tightly, cracking it. Diva had gone on to stick her arm through his chest, effectively killing him for a moment. But it was the memory of the kiss that turned his stomach until this very day. He thought about thinking of other kisses to clear his mind of it. But of all of them, he only treasured Saya's and to think on those would be a mistake now.

_I will go see the child _ he decided.

He had been already, always late at night when the others slept. The first day he had wanted to go and be beside Saya, but Kai was there and he knew that would bring her more comfort. There were happy memories attached to Kai. Sometimes that had brought him a profound jealousy and he burned to tell her about their own happy memories. But she'd recalled them on her own at the Zoo and these last few days she'd barely looked at him. He wasn't sure a few good times amounted to much in the stream of awful ones.

It was lunch time and he sensed them all in the cafeteria as he walked by. He'd gazed in the window for just a moment to see Saya was eating quietly, her eyelids heavy. Her shoulder pressed to Kai's. He longed to reach out to her, hold her hand at least. But he had to let her invite him to do such things. She had to remember their trust on her own.

Riku was still sleeping when he arrived in the viewing room as he had known he would be. He looked more wholesome than he had that night though. The color was back in his cheeks. He had rolled over. The door to the main floor was locked, but he picked it easy enough. He came and sat in the chair by the bed. He hadn't realized he wanted to this close to him, just like he hadn't realized how much the child's little attentions had meant to him until he'd stopped talking. How long had it been since anyone had asked him little questions like if he ever wanted new music before Riku had started speaking to him? Years and he hadn't even known he missed it. There was a part of him that was rather excited that he would be his brother now. But that felt shameful and he pushed it away.

For the longest time he just sat there and looked at Riku, lost to thought. The he felt Saya coming. He toyed with staying there, letting her see him sitting beside the child's bed. But he didn't want to bother her with thoughts of their past now. Quickly, he rose and brushed a stray hair he had been considering out of his brother's face.

He whispered "I'm glad that you're still here". Then he disappeared out the back door.

He walked through the ships endless hallways until he found a dark, empty cabin. After shutting the door securely, he allowed himself to lie down on a bunk. He knew he would never sleep again, but sometimes lying with his eyes closed brought him relaxation. He thought of Saya apologizing to him at Zoo, the tears running down her cheeks. He had wanted to hold her then too, but she had never even leaned towards him. He couldn't force his affection on her with her mind in such an unstable condition._ But she knows she can trust me more now _he reminded himself.

He thought of the time he had bought her the white hair comb. He'd sat with her in her bed and slipped it into her hair and he'd kissed her. All of that had seemed like such a deliciously naughty moment back then, to be in her bed with her and them not even an established couple. But of course, he'd known by then that he could have slept with her nightly and Joel would have been pleased. He hadn't wanted that though. He'd wanted to become gentlemen worthy of her and propose.

"She wants to die though" he whispered to the dark room "…and yet she can't recall that. Maybe she'll let that go now. She is so different".

He was surprised by how much faith he had in those words, and it wasn't much. Just a whole lot more than he'd had in a long time.

**END NOTE: **Hope you liked this! I really enjoyed being Hagi for a few hours and I think I did an alright job. Let me know if you agree with me and what you might like to see next in this story, other than that sex and violence I promised you ;) Expect a Saya POV and some fun times with Nathan. If nothing goes wrong, I'll be back in a week. Maybe faster, if you send me a couple of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Angel

Author's note: I know that the story has yet to live up to its description, but all in good time! I already have a lot of how that's going to work out planned. If you give me a moment, I will not disappoint you!

As always, thank you so much for reading! Just a heads up, this chapter gets a bit steamy at the end.

This chapter is also set before episode 26.

**Chapter 2 – Dark Angel**

Red Shield HQ – Saya

After dinner Saya and Kai walked quietly back to the infirmary. There was nothing left to say that had not already been said. Not that her brother would have said anything much if she had spoken to him. As the days since the accident went on, Saya was growing just as worried about Kai and she was about Riku.

_I stole his baby brother and I killed his father. _She thought darkly _Sure, he doesn't feel that way about it. But it's what I did. It's really just like Hagi told me, we can't live with people. Solomon said something like that too, that we're a family that can only belong together. Who am I to question the logic of those who can recall our past?_ She had been cycling through these same thoughts since the Zoo. They never changed. No matter how many times she looked there was no sudden hope that she, Kai, and Riku could all somehow still belong together. Riku belonged to her now and that meant he couldn't be with Kai.

When they came to the infirmary door, tears we're stinging her eyes again. _I can't bear to go back _she thought.

"Kai, you go on" she whispered, surprised by the weakness of her voice. "I want to go out on the deck and get some air".

She started to walk away before he had even had a chance to speak. Kai frightened her when he grabbed her hand. Survival mode kicked in and she spun around to smack him, hand stopping a mere inch from his face. The tears were brimming on over-flowing then. He just squeezed her hand tightly with both of his and smiled. That did it, the tears were coming down and she was running away.

"Saya!" he called after her. But she didn't stop.

She arrived on deck just after sunset, the tears still running down her face. _Why can't he just hate me? _She wondered, collapsing on the deck. The night sky above her was cloudy, but a few stars could still be seen. She found herself reflecting on a memory she had forgotten she had. It always happened like that, them just slipping in, and never enough at once.

It was a crystal clear one. She could even recall that the time had been late June. She was stargazing on a grassy hill far from the Zoo. Her dress was cherry red, all frills. It was hiked up to her knees to revel just a little skin above her long, black boots. As much of her life as had been spent in extended childhood, she did know how inappropriate of a way this was for her to sit. She knew it was even more so uncalled for considering her companion, Hagi. He had just turned eighteen and had hardly cast her a glance since they had arrived. He was too busy assembling the telescope. She was wondering how he would react when he turned around and saw her. She had sat like this particularly to draw a reaction from him. She couldn't recall what happened after that.

Back in the present, a dark blush crept into her face. _Great! _ She thought, sarcastically_ I didn't realize that I was a total slut on top of just always being really inconsiderate of him. I was such a stupid little brat …wait, did he take me up on some kinda offer like that? _The thought made her uneasy, could she really have a sex life she didn't at all remember on top of everything else. She thought really hard about it, trying to recall anything at all. But nothing came and it wasn't long until she was frustrated.

"Just let it go" she whispered to herself. _It won't come just because you try to force it. You know that….and you can't ask him. He'll just say that it'll come in good time. But maybe he would blush first or something and give himself away. I think it would be pretty funny to see him blush. He just seems above blushing. _

She giggled a little just thinking about it. It gave her a little burst of energy, so she got up and walked to the railing. It had grown dark, only a lone orange deck lamp illuminating the night. A few months ago she might have thought that was scary, now she knew she was the monster in the night.

_Of course, him giving himself away would indicate him having something to hide _she continued her thought. She entertained that idea of him walking out of nowhere as he often did and silently taking her in his arms. _He wouldn't say anything _she knew _It's always his actions that speak for him…He would just kiss me. He's so precise in battle, with the cello, even how he wears his clothes. He would have to be really good at kissing. _She felt hot all over and embarrassed for just thinking such things. But she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the thought.

She turned around very slowly, almost hoping he would be there somewhere. _Come to think of it, I've barely seen Hagi all day _she realized _I hope he isn't angry with me about Solomon. When he was talking to me, he seemed so gentle. But looking back on it, Hagi probably protected me from something bad. …like he's always doing. He's like some dark angel. I wish I knew how to help him in return. But I'm the only one who knows him and I can barely remember him. _

She sighed and it turned into a yawn. _I want to see him before I go to bed _she realized. _I could probably just call out his name. But he has every right to be angry if that's what he wants to be. Everyone has a right to be angry with me. _

As she walked to her rooms, she didn't see a single soul in the halls. She thought about turning back to explain herself to Kai, since it wasn't really that late. She didn't really want to talk though. She just wanted to not think for a while.

When she arrived at her door, she was surprised to find it open.

"Hagi" she whispered.

"Good evening, Saya" came his calm reply from the room beyond her sight. He was sitting in the window there, combing his hair. As she walked closer, she realized that it was wet and he smelled like minty soap. Had she ever thought about Hagi showering or doing other normal things like that? It made him seem so much more human, like he was in those hazy memories. She was seized by the desire to touch him, to lie against his chest and apologize profusely for ever acting like she might go with Solomon. She could remember simple gestures like that from before, lying on his shoulder or squeezing his hand in times far away. She didn't know if she was invited to do such things now. So she just sat on the other side of the window box where she could see him most clearly.

"I'm sorry" she told him after a long quiet "about not remembering how things are supposed to be…. Would you tell me if there was something I could do to help you? I've caused you so much strife and…"

She didn't get to speak any father as he had leaned over and placed his finger neatly on her lip. She could smell the mint on him strongly now. His face was no more than a foot away and it may have been a trick of the light, but she could have sworn he smiled a little.

"You do all I could ever ask of you by fighting, Saya, and you will remember in time" He reassured her. Then to her utter amazement, he kissed her forehead ever so lightly before rising and leaving the room.

"Hagi" she called, just before he walked out the door "Thank you".

"There is no need to thank me, Saya" he said without even turning around and then he was out of her sight.

Her heart was beating as fast as it did in the heat of battle. Very slowly she raised her hand up and touched her forehead. _Did that really just happen? _She thought mystified. It wasn't what she had imagined taking place earlier, but it had been pretty perfect in itself. She longed to chase after him, she couldn't though. _It's enough that he's not angry _she told herself.

She walked to the bedroom, shutting the door but not locking it behind her. No locks would keep out the creatures that hunted her and Hagi might want to come back. She liked it when she woke up and he was just sitting there gazing out the window or cleaning his knives. It might have unnerved some people, but even before she had remembered even a little about him she had just known he was safe.

As she curled up in bed, blankets rapped around her tightly. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever gone to bed with her. But still no memories rushed to the surface. _If he came back now and wanted to, I would let him _she realized _when did I fall in love with someone I can only half remember? _ …_or perhaps I'm only recalling a love that I had forgotten for a while. _

She closed her eyes and tried to shut out all these confusing thoughts of Riku, Hagi and her lost past. But all she could think of was a better way to drown them out that involved asking Hagi to come back and do a few more things.

She fantasized that he would appear at any moment, locking the door behind him and slip into her bed. He would wrap his hands around her waist and lift her gently into his arms, never breaking eye contact. Wordlessly, he would bring his lips down on hers for a chaste kiss and then a more demanding one. _I could never say no to that _she thought _could anything with a vagina say no to that? _

She slipped her hand across her tight stomach and into crevice between her legs, sliding her index finger inside. She whimpered a little imagining he had tilted her back on the bed, and slid his own finger inside her. His damp hair was like a curtain around her face and his fang teeth grazed her bottom lip. It wasn't long before she was arching her back, thinking of sliding her hand inside his pants. As she grew closer to the end, she slipped a second finger inside herself and thought of him entering her. It was only a moment of that thought before she lost it, her toes curled and she let out a deep sigh.

When she awoke the next morning, he sat by her bed with sheet music in hand.

"Good morning, Saya" he said whisper soft before she had even moved. As soon as she laid eyes on him, she realized that he had been in her dreams. Dreams a lot like the fantasies she'd had before falling asleep, only they took place in her drawing room at the Zoo.

End Note: It wasn't quite as much fun to be Saya as Hagi, but it was still fun. What do you think of Saya's fantasy? Are her dreams real? What would you like to see next? FEEDBACK PLZ. Expect me again in about a week. Maybe sooner, since I'm on Spring Break. But I doubt it, as I will be on a trip most of that time. I think my next chapter will be about Nathan and Solomon. …maybe Karl.

"The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space.**"** ― Marilyn Monroe …I don't adore her or anything, but you have to admit she said some pretty cool stuff. This one I particularly love. I think it suits Hagi's nature.

I would like to take a moment to thank you for following, to thank Esther and PamyAtrophy for their lovely reviews, and Esther again for her grammatical corrections.


	3. Chapter 3: His Saya

**Authors Note:** I would like to apologize for taking longer than a week this time. But I was enjoying my spring break and then not enjoying my mid-term. Lol. And then the internet wasn't working properly. Anyway, I've endeavored to amuse you to make up for it with the longest chapter I've written so far. Let me know how I did! Reviews are much appreciated, as are your follows and favorites. **Be warned, Violence lies ahead.**

**Nathan - his home in Paris.**

He, who was usually the most cheerful of his brothers, was pretty out of sorts today. Nathan sat rigidly straight, digging his nails through the fabric of his leather desk chair. The light from the large picture window cast an otherworldly glow around his blonde hair. He might have looked a vengeful angel; if not for his ridiculous lime green tunic, white glitter tights, and purple boot combo. He didn't like to be in charge. Even if he was hundreds of years older than Amshel, he rather enjoyed playing the baby brother to him when it came to the others. They were still so young and full of angst. He had no idea how to manage that anymore. Not to mention that they had all hopped on the crazy train as of late. But Amshel was gone to god knows where leaving him to babysit not only childish queen Diva, but also Solomon (the heartbroken, anger management problem) and Karl (the completely freaking insane).

_You shouldn't be so upset about this!_He reprimanded himself. _Did you not come here to take care of these young ones? Do you not love them? Of course you did and do. Sure they're a handful at the moment. But you can't really blame any of them for it can you? They've just been through a lot! You have to help them! It's what your beloved queen would have wanted._

Her saw her in his mind's eye_,_stroking her growing belly. Her blue eyes were sparkling with amusement and she was smiling at him. _My Saya_ he though lovingly.

"What am I to do?" he asked his beloved, Saya "Really they've never been this much trouble before, not all at once. If only you could still be here to help me. You were always so much more understanding of others".

He slouched over to lean on the desk, exhausted by his mental frustration. He ran his fingers through his carefully curled locks, considering trying a hand at Solomon's latest anger management scheme and beating some statues to smithereens.

"But I just wouldn't look as hot doing that" he told Saya, chuckling. "Solomon almost puts on a better show than Karl and he doesn't even try. First he runs off without telling a soul and tries to convince Saya to love us. Then when that obviously awful idea fails, he comes home on the brink of tears and shuns everyone. Then he comes out in the morning and sets out to destroy the whole back garden, ripping off practically all his clothes as he does it. …It's like he wants to turn me on!" He laughed again, imagining that his queen would have been highly amused by all this.

"And you would have reminded that I was young and stupid once too, my sweet, I just wish that I could recall it better for them. I want them to grow old and forgetful too, you know," He added, smiling sadly.

_Well then, go and see what can be done for them. I know you; at the least you will bring them cheer_He imagined her telling him in her beautiful, old world French accent.

"Yes! I'll go rein them in, Saya!" He said enthusiastically, jumping to his feet and blowing a kiss to the long gone queen before he rushed out the door. _Cheer, that alone would help them all tremendously. Get them out of this dump they've come to exist in of late, so they can think more clearly._

He found them where he knew they would be, at the garden window. Karl stood completely motionless, looking out, one gracefully thin hand pressed to the glass. Diva hung out the window next to it chuckling and clapping. Neither of them looked when he arrived. The sound of stones breaking came echoing up from below. It was noon now, which meant he'd been at it for almost three hours. Nathan was not slightly surprised by him; Solomon's long periods of icy calm were always broken by these rages. He could easily afford to rebuild his garden; even buy a larger house with a nicer garden. Besides, he preferred this venomous anger to the forlorn sadness he'd arrived here with. It wasn't so defeated.

_Solomon can do whatever he wants so long as he doesn't look like that again_He thought, his skin crawled at the memory. Diva had been venomously angry with him over having such strong feeling for her sister. She'd stormed away as soon as they'd walked through the door, calling out for Karl to come keep her company rather than "_stern old Amshel and stupid, lovesick Solomon"._She'd been rather displeased with Amshel for quite some time, so that had been expected. Amshel himself had only laughed at it, calling after her that "_his darling Diva was too pretty for such ill moods"._It was the venom in her voice when she referred to Solomon that truly disturbed him and Solomon turning on her without saying a word. Solomon was the one she always enjoyed most. She was never this angry with him.

_At least Diva isn't so angry_ _now_he thought, _though perhaps she was enjoying Solomon's misery a little too much_._But Diva is only a child. It will do no good to preach morals to her. No one can ever mentally grow after being locked away from the world all that time. That fool, Joel …if only I had found them sooner. No! No good to dwell on failures, Nathan. Cheer them!_

"Darling, Diva" He called dramatically, rushing over to her and pulling her into his arms. She returned his embrace without a thought, leaning her head against his silky tunic and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Where have you been all morning?" she whined in charmingly sweet voice "Solomon is destroying your garden and Karl is just standing there! No one is paying any attention to me at all."

_Ah, just as I thought the spoiled princess doesn't like Solomon's eyes wandering to her big sister. She hates not being the center of attention at all, so Karl paying more attention to Solomon than her isn't helping either._Nathan noted._I wish I could explain to her that it is only their nature to crave Saya. But she won't have that. We'll just have to spoil her some more to cheer her up._

"Diva, my love, let's go out on the town tonight" Nathan suggested, stroking the loose curls from her face "You, me, Solomon, and Karl".

"No! I'm not going anywhere with Solomon!" She said immediately. But he could tell form her tone she didn't really mean it. She simply wanted to put on a show of hurt.

"But, my love!" Nathan implored, just a rather large cracking sound caught his attention. He stopped short and turned to Karl.

"Karl, my beauty, why don't you go beat whatever the hell is wrong with Solomon out of him before the house caves in" Nathan suggested.

Karl smiled darkly, before replying in a thoughtful tone "A real target would get him over this rather quicker…and it would be fun. Do you care if I throw things?"

"Oh please do, Karl!" Diva encouraged, clapping her hands. He glowed under her encouragement, smiling in a way that distorted his lovely face in a disturbing manner.

"Well, If you can find anything left" Nathan conceded "Just don't throw it towards the house". Not that he cared at all about the house; he just didn't want to be bothered with looking for somewhere else to keep Diva.

With that Karl leaped gracefully from the window to land in the court yard three stories below. It was a mark of skill that he did so without even a crack in the marble tiles. A second later he'd thrown his coat from his shoulders and fastened his hair in a loose top not. Solomon didn't even ask what he was doing there. He immediately charged.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Diva whispered in Nathan's ear, clinging even more tightly to his waste. Her nails dug lightly into his side and he liked the sensation. Looking down at her delighted face as she watched her knights in battle, he found her breathtakingly beautiful. _So much like my Saya,_he thought. _How lucky am I to be surrounded night and day by such beautiful and interesting creatures…at least until Amshel walks into the room._He chuckled aloud, but Diva didn't inquire. She was too obsessed with the fight.

"Karl is going to lose, again" She said "He had the advantage, but he only wants to play and Solomon is taking it so seriously. That's why he always loses".

_Already rooting for your favorite again_he thought knowingly _I think you might even have loved our Solomon in a different life…as it is he's you're favorite amusement and that's about the same thing to your mind.__ That thought almost brought tears to his eyes, but he swallowed it quickly. _

"I don't know about that, my glorious one", Nathan opposed her "Solomon is tired and Karl might throw something a little too heavy for him to hold up" He immediately kissed her on the top of the head, Diva must never be allowed to forget she is loved.

As they spoke Solomon had managed to avoid a kick to the face three times, but Nathan agreed with Diva that this could mostly be attributed to the fact that Karl was playing with him. The fourth kick proved it so. Instead of aiming for Solomon's face when he charged at him the third time, he kicked up off the ground pushing down on Solomon's shoulders and effectively shoving his face into the patio with a sickly loud crunch of marble. Then while Solomon was struggling to collect himself from the pool of his own blood that was quickly growing around him, Karl literally skipped off across the yard, jerked a nearby willow tree effortlessly from the ground, and threw it directly on top of him. Solomon screamed rather loudly this time and Karl laughed hysterically in his disturbing high pitch.

"Wonderful!" Diva called out to him, then joining in with her own fit of childish laughter.

Nathan smiled a little as well. He didn't like their gladiator style of fighting much, but they both seemed to enjoy it and this was a rare win for Karl. Everyone was in a better mood now as well; even Solomon would at least be calm.

"You win, Karl! Congratulations" Nathan called.

When Nathan spoke, Karl's laughter immediately faded. He nodded to him and hurried over to toss the tree from Solomon's backside with one hand, before kneeling down and bringing his brother's lips to his throat. Solomon latched on greedily, knocking Karl back onto the ground. Karl didn't resist him. It was always like that with them, brutal until someone announced the fight was over and then ridiculously affectionate. That someone was usually Diva. But he had figured with the level of spite she had been feeling, she might just stand by and watch Solomon bleed out.

Surely enough, her grip had grown a little tighter on his waste when he gave the order and brought a little blood. But he hand only stroked her hand affectionately and then wrapped his arms tighter around her. _My Diva may threaten me however she please, But I will show her nothing but affection_he had thought _Snapping back at her only gives her charge anyway._As he thought, she gave in almost instantly and loosened her grip.

Down below them, the pulp of a creature that was Solomon had begun to take on his old beauty. _His very lightly clothed beauty, that just happens to be straddling Karl! What I would give for a Camera!_Nathan thought. He laughed aloud.

"I like it when you laugh" Diva observed in her matter of fact way. She brought her hand up and stroked his face. He clasped it there.

"I would laugh some more if we went out tonight" He tried "and we would go wherever Diva wanted and do whatever she liked. No one would get more attention than our love. After all, you were so angry with Amshel for keeping you away from the world for so long after your awakening. Let's go play, Diva".

Her eyes had lit up with excitement when he'd talked of doing whatever she wanted. But a subtle fear had creeped into her expression when he mentioned Amshel keeping her away.

_Should have kept that to yourself, Nathan_he mentally scolded himself.

But eventually, she nodded and then she smiled.

"We'll go to a dance club like the ones on the TV" she said excitedly "and we'll dress like that too!"

_"_Of course, Darling, whatever you want" Nathan replied as quickly as she said it.

_Oh this is going to be very interesting!_He thought happily.

(to be continued in the next chapter!)

**End Note:** This is defiantly the hardest chapter I've written so far. Nathan was pretty hard for me to get in character as. I ended up pleased with my soft hearted version. Let me know what you think of him! I also struggle writing fight scenes, so I'd like to know how I could improve there. Most of all, I'd like to know what you'd like to see in this next chapter as I'm hoping to make it super random and fun!

Another thing, I was hoping to get to the part where Saya gets that glimpse of the past in the next chapter, but this one is running long so expect that in 5.

Thank you for your time! And just a heads up, I need to write a short story for class and I want to give it all my attention for little while. So, it's going to be longer than a week.

Remember, I'm my own editor. So, point out those typos.


End file.
